In a display device, a panel constituted by a front panel and a rear panel, for instance, includes a switch board disposed in proximity to the front panel and a display board disposed in proximity to the rear panel. A pressure type of push switch and/or a rotary type of rotary encoder are disposed on the switch board, and a button of the push switch and/or an operation knob attached to a shaft of the rotary encoder are protruded on the surface of the front panel.
Also, for the switches, there is disclosed a technology in which a user can easily see the switch even in a dark place. For example, according to Patent Document 1, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) as a light source for switch illumination is provided on a switch board, and the light from the LED illuminates a button through the back thereof.
In a display device, when a switch in Patent Document 1 is employed, an arrangement position of the switch board is set to be in proximity to a front panel, in consideration of the illumination range and evenness of lighting for a switch button and a switch knob and the operation feeling of a push switch. Since a rotary encoder is attached on a switch board, it is disposed protrusively from the front panel, and an operation knob is attached to the shaft of the rotary encoder.